The prior art includes many types of word games wherein players attempt to create known words from randomly selected or provided letters or combinations of letters. To win these games, the creation of words results in a point tally commensurate with the assessed difficulty of creating known words from the selected or provided combination of letters.
There are no particular disadvantages to the prior word games with the possible exception that the player with the superior knowledge of spelling, or superior word knowledge generally, will ultimately win the game. Since the letters are usually supplied in a random format, word creation is emphasized over word identification.
In the word game according to the present invention, word identification is the basis of the contest. Thus even persons with a limited word knowledge, or a more limited word knowledge than the other competitors, can be prompted into higher scores by simply recognizing familiar words by sight or sound, i.e., hearing the selected word pronounced.